The Ring
by witchyvamp
Summary: AU Five years after the war, Hermione Granger shows up unexpectedly at Headmaster Snape's office. Fate has both their lives entwined as they embark on another adventure, much to the displeasure of the Headmaster. Will they both finally discover what they seek?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **J.K. Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter and its characters. This story is merely an attempt to bring together my favorite characters Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. You are all welcome to give your reviews. This chapter is rather an introductory one; the main story starts with the next chapter. Please Follow for the updates.**

* * *

Headmaster Severus Snape was pacing in his study. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen tonight; he just couldn't put his finger on it yet. The school term was finally over and the students had all gone back to their homes two days ago. The castle was almost empty now, except for the teachers who had remained for a few more days in order to complete their grading.

Severus was glad he was no longer a teacher. Even though he was proficient enough at his subjects and he had no trouble keeping the students in line, he detested teaching some rather senseless children who couldn't understand his instructions, however plainly he delivered them.

It was now over five years since the day Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord and Severus Snape after surviving the war miraculously had been reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been enjoying his position thus far, only bothering to interact with the students when necessary. He delivered the notices, sat in the Great Hall at the meals and kept an eye out for any suspicious things that happened at his school. So far, nothing except the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products had come to his attention.

Severus had been content with his quiet life. Of course, he missed the good old days of adventure sometimes, but the feeling of peacefulness and nonviolence was better than the constantly looming threat over life any time of the day. Besides, Severus thought that he had grown too old for adventures.

Although the portrait of Albus Dumbledore always nagged him about starting a new life of his own, Severus was happy to be living alone. After Harry's public declaration of his role in the war, he had been the center of attraction among the witches. A Death Eater-turned-spy, clever enough to fool the Dark Lord, Headmaster of Hogwarts and single; the romanticized article in Daily Prophet had further increased his fan following, much to his annoyance. He hated attending the public events and he'd even have to make special provisions for his mails in order to thaw the many unwanted proposals he seemed to be getting.

Severus had approached the Wonder Boy Potter, who saw no harm in his misery, and like his mentor thought it was good for him and that he should give a chance to his admirers to express their feelings. Of course, he could not understand his troubles, because he had announced his relationship with the youngest Weasley. Even his sidekicks, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had announced their courtship out in the open, leaving him to become the sole victim of all the unmarried witches in the country.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were suited for one another, but what Severus couldn't understand was the second pair: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. How could a brilliant mind like Granger fall for the dunderhead Weasley, who he distinctly remembered was never once able to brew a single perfect potion; was beyond his wits. Perhaps that's what the phrase 'Blindly in love' meant. And anyway, the subtle matters of love were never his strong suit, he himself had been foolishly holding onto a false sense of 'love' for too long.

Severus sighed, as he heard the school Bell chime nine times. Perhaps, it was time for him to go out for a bit of fresh air. He usually chose a muggle location for his night-outs; the muggle women who sought him at the random bars never recognized him or had any other motives of luring him into a marriage. He didn't even need to Obliviate them, he could tell without his Legillimency they were more than gratified. He never stayed longer than necessary, knowing they would forget him the next morning as a satisfying dream.

Severus moved to his personal chambers and sought out his muggle attire. He chose a plain black shirt and his favourite black jeans; somehow they always worked for him. He had a quick shower, which left him fresh and energetic. He smirked when he checked his wet hair in the mirror; a woman had once complemented him saying she couldn't decide which was darker, his hair or his shirt. He couldn't remember her name or her face, but he did recall her sultry body, as that was what had mattered to him.

Severus decided to pour a glass of his own FireWhiskey before heading out. He always liked the magical drink better than the muggle ones. He lounged on his armchair leisurely and just when he was about to take his first sip, an intruder alarm blared in his ears.

Feeling disgruntled as well surprised, Severus walked into his office to find the cause of the disruption.

A disheveled looking Hermione Granger stood in his office, squinting at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She was clad in muggle clothes; black jeans, a striped t-shirt and a red jacket. A small beaded bag hung across her shoulders. The young witch had certainly grown more attractive since he last saw her, which was just after the war. Her bushy hair was gone, and the soft brown curls that framed her face instead brought out her features. Yet, Severus couldn't decipher the meaning behind the sudden appearance of the witch in his office. But, before he could ask her anything she squealed, rather excitedly.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Dumbledore. I must say I wanted to see Professor Snape. You know, the one with the greasy black hair and constant glaring looks." Hermione touched her hair and pointed her fingers at her eyes, trying to emphasize her words.

Severus stared at her in shock. This was the least expected behavior from the young witch. The Hermione Granger he knew would never insult a professor, never in her senses. _So, that's what it was then_. She was probably drunk.

He imagined what the sober Hermione Granger would think about this situation, she would probably be horrified. He had never liked the girl personally and thought she didn't like him back either, yet she was surprisingly here seeking refuge with him when she needed it.

He cleared his throat in an effort to bring her attention from the crackling Dumbledore to him. "Ahem, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to him, appraising him from head to toe. "And who are you? I am looking for professor Snape, and no way in hell are you the surly professor I know. You are actually a handsome bloke. Are you single?"

All the portraits of the chamber were now following the conversation with great interest. Some were even congratulating him with their silent gestures. Severus tried to ignore the twinkling blue eyes of his mentor, and focused on the young witch. He hoped it was because of the scarce light that she didn't recognize him, not because of his muggle attire. He also noticed her reddened eyes and traces of tears on her cheeks. _Had she been crying?_

"Miss Granger, if you would kindly come with me, I will lead you to the professor you seek." Severus said in his most charming voice, hoping the witch would follow him. He intended to continue this conversation in his private study, away from the old prying eyes.

"Ah, and you are charming too. Tell me, is the Headmaster your friend? Why don't you teach him some of your manners, then?" Hermione drooled on.

Severus then started walking her towards the back door and she followed. There were a few protests from the portraits but he ignored them. He couldn't be forced to provide the old fools with entertainment at his own cost.

Once in his study, Severus gestured towards the armchair, motioning for the witch to take a seat. The witch in question however went straight for his full glass of FireWhiskey, left on his table.

Before Severus could stop her, she had gulped down the entire glass.

Severus didn't know how many drinks she'd had before she had arrived at the castle, but after the current glass, the witch passed out sprawled on his armchair.

He sighed, knowing his plans for the night had been cancelled. He carefully removed her jacket, her bag which was much heavier than it looked and then her sneakers. Then, he proceeded to pick up the drunken witch from his armchair and moved her to his own bed. She clung to him just when he was about to leave her, sobbing and murmuring something about being 'afraid to be alone'.

Severus groaned, knowing this was another helpless situation he'd gotten himself into. He was not used to sleeping with a woman, in fact he had not shared his bed with anyone in years. He slid in beside her reluctantly, mentally cursing his rotten luck. He had never liked the big-mouthed girl who always spoke in his classes without her turn yet she seemed more tolerable when she was silent. Even though there was nothing unpleasant about holding a young (and judging by her curves) attractive woman to sleep, he concentrated specifically on the part that the woman in his arms was his former student and the one who had saved his life at that fateful night at the Shrieking Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke up the next morning, startled to find a brunette resting her head on his extended arm using it as her pillow. He was more surprised to find his other free arm holding her by the waist. He carefully released both his arms and slid himself silently from his own bed. Judging by the deep breathing of the young witch, she would be asleep for a few more hours. He glanced at her peaceful sleeping form.

There were clear signs on her face, especially her puffy eyes that she'd been crying. Severus knew it was none of his concern to wonder about her personal issues yet he felt sympathetic. She was very beautiful, he thought, as the first rays of the morning fell from the gap of the curtains to her face. She stirred in her sleep, prompting him to immediately close the windows altogether. The satisfied moan she gave before falling back to sleep, brought a smile on his face.

Tearing himself away from the enticing witch, Severus busied himself with his morning routine.

When he was finished dressing, he remembered he had a last meeting with his staff in the Great Hall regarding the last academic year. Glancing at the still asleep witch, he left some hangover potion beside her bed and instructed an house-elf to bring some food. After putting a warming charm on the breakfast, he wrote her a short note almost laughing at his inside joke.

When Severus left his chambers and proceeded to the Great Hall, his colleagues were all intrigued by his good mood.

Hermione woke up with a heavy head yet she felt adequately rested, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, and an even unfamiliar room.

She vaguely remembered her argument with Ron, who was her fiancé. Not wanting to linger over the contents of their argument, she recalled what she'd done after that. She had left her house after a few glasses of elf-made wine and come to Hogwarts to seek out its Headmaster. Although, she had no memory of ever meeting him last night.

Sitting down on the comfortable white sheeted bed which took up the most part of the bedroom, she took in her surroundings. The room had warm pastel colors, with large windows draped with thin white curtains. There were minimal decorations with just one wardrobe, a full-length gilded mirror and a door leading to the bathroom. On the bedside table was a vial of clear Potion, labeled 'Hangover Potion'.

Hermione now had a slight idea of who this room belonged to. She drank the potion in a single gulp and instantly felt her headache subside. Now, with a clear head she left the bed and walked over to the windows.

The familiar Black Lake and the school grounds greeted her in all their glory. It seemed to be almost noon. And by her estimation she was indeed inside the Headmaster's Tower. She looked around the room once again; who'd believe the brusque Potion master she knew who never left the dungeons in her time, have such a cozy bedroom. Then again, many things had changed in the last five years.

This time, she noticed a letter on the table where the potion had previously been kept. It was addressed to her, as "Miss Granger" in a slant elegant scrawl. It read:

 _I never got the chance to welcome you here last night. Feel free to use the bathroom; it will cater to all your needs. There's some food in the study adjoining this room (through the far left door, in case you can't recall from the last night)._

 _Forever in your debt,_

 _Severus Snape_

Smiling to herself, seeing this considerate side of the intriguing man, which Hermione knew had to do with as he had himself pointed out 'Forever in your debt'. She made her way to the bathroom. As her host had promised, a toothbrush and her favorite toothpaste were waiting for her. It was then that she noticed a faint musky masculine smell that she was sure wasn't Ron's, lingering around her. _What exactly happened last night, and why couldn't she remember most of it?_

Hermione couldn't find her wand anywhere and so she summoned her beaded bag with a bit of wandless magic. She found her wand inside the bag and also a change of clothes. The well-stocked bag reminded her why she had arrived at the Hogwarts in the first place.

After hastily taking a shower and dressing up in a comfortable pair of jeans and jumper, she went to the study the professor had talked about. It was a well-furnished room, in stark contrast to the bedroom. Much of the room was covered in bookshelves, the sight of which immediately made Hermione's mood lighten. There were a couple of armchairs and a round table by the fireplace. There was also something on the table.

Besides a food basket containing warm breakfast, she found another vial containing swirling silvery-white substance, attached with a different note on the table. This time, the scrawl read:

 _I have a meeting with the professors of the school, which could take a while. Kindly help yourself with the breakfast, and remember it's not a request. After you've eaten, and believe me I'll know if you don't; and I still haven't returned, you are permitted to go through this particular memory of mine from the previous night. If I remember you well from your school days, you'd have pulled out half of your now somehow tamed hair waiting for answers by the time I return. You'll find the Pensieve in my office._

 _Severus_

Hermione thought about forgoing breakfast and looking over the memory first, but she did remember how strict the professor was. She needed to ask him for a favour and so she finished the breakfast that awaited her, to remain in his good graces _if that was even possible_.

The Headmaster hadn't returned yet, and Hermione was growing impatient by the minute. At last, she picked up the vial containing his memory and entered his office.

The Headmaster's office was exactly as it was when she had visited it five years ago, just after the war with Harry and Ron. The portraits of the previous Headmasters were napping in their frames, and she soon discovered the shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim.

Hermione carefully uncorked the vial and tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas. Hermione bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged her face into the silvery substance. She felt her feet leave the office floor; she was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, she was standing in the same office, the only difference was it was dimly lit and there was also another person with her, with his back to her.

Hermione watched herself squinting and squealing at Dumbledore's portrait, and heard the mysterious man call her name. She immediately recognized the deep voice, and went around to stand in front of him only to stare at him in disbelief. And soon, her memory self voiced what she felt right now, only to be further embarrassed when she advised him to teach himself some manners as the portraits looked on. She followed the pair to the study where she had picked up his full glass of FireWhiskey and had passed out on the armchair.

The memory ended there, and there was no mention of how she had reached his bed. Yet, she trusted the man enough and was sure that he wouldn't do anything to betray her trust.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, when a deep voice sneered from behind her, startling her. The same musky scent filling her senses.

"I see that you've witnessed your adventures from last night, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to find the looming figure of the man she remembered was once her professor. Now clad in his trademark high collared frock coat and billowing black robes, he looked the same stern professor who had haunted Neville's dreams. She wondered at the contrast between the man she'd just viewed in the Pensieve. Yet, his smirking face did not have the same terrifying effect it had when she was his student.

"Yes, professor. And I apologize for my behavior from last night." Hermione said, in a confident tone.

"Now, if you'll please join me in my study for the further conversation." With that curt tone, Severus led her to his study. He was well aware that his predecessors were simply acting like they were asleep.

After they were comfortably seated in the armchairs in his study, he enquired politely, "I understand there must be a reason behind your unannounced visit, Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat, and started, "I think I should probably start at the beginning, professor. You see, we were all on a vacation this last month; Ron, me and both our families. Ron proposed to me on this very tour and we had an engagement with both our families present. A rather romantic engagement, you know. He gave me his family ring, which goes several generations back in his family. And… I lost the ring. I lost my bloody engagement ring! And now Ron won't even talk to me. Says I don't consider our relationship important enough, if I couldn't even take care of his ring. According to him, our marriage is doomed to fail if we can't procure the ring's blessings." She nearly lost her constraint at the last words.

Severus patiently heard the story the young witch told him about her 'romantic' engagement. She sounded so very unlike her when she talked about her relationship. Yet, he failed to see how he could be involved in these affairs. He tried to sound compassionate when he said, "I sympathize with your situation, Miss Granger. Although, I can't see how I could be of any help to you. Romantic advices are not really my area of expertise."

"I don't need any advice, professor. I know very well what I'm going to do. I am going to find that ring and show Ronald how very serious I am about our relationship." Hermione answered, determinedly.

Severus now saw the flicker of the old Hermione Granger fierceness in her words. Still, she hadn't said anything about his role in this mess. Coming straight to the point, he asked, "I hope you succeed in your endeavors, Miss Granger. Now, what exactly do you need from me?"

"I need you to come with me, professor. I want you to accompany me as I retrace our vacation and help me find the ring. You see, I don't exactly remember where I lost my ring. It could well be anywhere in Europe, for all I know." Hermione looked expectantly at the professor, hoping he wouldn't react as she had expected him to.

But, he did.

The wizard left his chair and stood up in his outrage. His voice was laced with exasperation when he spoke, "Miss Granger, you are a perfectly capable witch and I'm sure finding a ring will prove to be an ordinary feat for you. I don't think I'm fit to accompany you for your so-called vacation, and I'm sure the wizarding society, much less your fiancé and his family will appreciate me joining you on your ring-hunt. I advise you to find yourself another companion, as I'm regretfully not available. The wonder boy Potter perhaps, or better yet your own fiancé!"

Hermione didn't wish for the conversation to take this turn, but she wasn't the one to be swayed so easily. "Professor, please. What they don't know won't hurt them. There's literally no one else who will accompany me on this trip…"

"So you've turned to me as the last resort. I have to say, I'm not surprised. But why did you think I would agree to this monstrosity in the first place?" Severus retorted.

"I knew you'll never agree. But respectfully sir, you do owe me a life-debt. And like you'd said five years ago as I recall perfectly, 'If I ever needed any help from you, you'll never deny me your assistance.' Do I have to show you my memory for you to remember?"

Severus considered the witch's words. It was so very frustrating, her ability to memorize everything word by word. Yet, he did owe her his life; and if it wasn't for her timely injection of the snake's antidote in his system, he would've been long dead. Later, he'd regretted having overlooked that precaution himself when his student had taken care of it following the snake's attack on Arthur Weasley. He was bound to help her, despite his disapproval.

"Fine." He finally growled.

Hermione debated internally whether she was making a wise decision in forcing the most powerful wizard in Britain to do her bidding. But, she had to find the ring, to prove to herself that she was worthy enough for a relationship. And what better companion than him who could help her find it in time.

She was disrupted from her thoughts by her professor's resigned question.

"Where exactly did you say you went for this vacation of yours?"

"All over Europe." Hermione answered in a timid voice.

Severus sighed, realizing he'd fallen into a deep trap of misery yet again. This was bound to be a hopeless quest; there was very little chance of recovering this ring if the girl didn't even remember where she'd lost it.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Where do we start?"

Hermione was glad to hear this question. Apparently, the professor's desire to quickly get over with this undesired quest would make him even more efficient.

"Paris. That's where we were engaged. And professor, it would be better if you call me by my name, Hermione."

 _This vacation is going to be the death of me._ Aloud, he spoke, "I perfectly recall your first name, Miss Hermione. Mine is Severus."

"Very well. We should best get ready to leave soon then, Severus."

But the infuriating witch wasn't finished yet.

"And Severus, thank you for agreeing to come with me, despite your own wishes. I appreciate your efforts."

 _And her Gryffindor cheek remains intact._ "I'm only doing my duty, Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And the adventure starts... I have always wanted to write a travel fic. So glad, its finally happening.**

 **And Guys, please review your own ideas if you've ever been to Paris or better yet, live there. It'll prove to be of great help if I get some interesting first person experiences from you guys and I'll try to incorporate them into the story if possible. So, please review or PM.**

 **Thank you for reading and also special mention for the first reviewers, Onyx Obsidian and ndavis77. Hope the story meets your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was vexed. He had never imagined his own student will one force him into travelling with her across the continent. He had never been out of the country before, and the unknown roads he'd have to take were part of the reason he felt so aggravated. He didn't want to go on this forced vacation, much less with the know-it-all Granger who he could barely tolerate. Weren't you supposed to go on a vacation with your friends, or family or your love interest?

The girl fit none of these conditions.

And now they were going to Paris together. Just the two of them. Did she have any idea how that would appear to the Wizarding Society? Of course, she didn't. And the bigger problem was that she thought she did, and there was no point trying to make her understand. Severus knew full well that she would throw the fact that he owed her a life-debt right in his face, when he suggested how inappropriate this journey was again.

Knowing that there was no other option, he packed his bags in silence. Only muggle clothes were needed for this excuse of vacation and Severus found he didn't have many clothes to take with him. He'd just have to buy them from local shops, he thought. After packing some shoes and toiletries, he scanned his bedroom for anything else he would need.

Then it hit him.

How could he forget the Malfoys had a house of their own in Paris! Lucius had boasted enough times for him not to remember it. _And now was the good time to cash in the favors the man owed him_ , his Slytherin mind mused.

Leaving his packed bag on his bed, Severus apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy greeted him warmly in his office.

"If it isn't my old friend, Severus." He said in his lofty voice, enveloping him in a one-sided hug.

"Lucius." Severus's greeting was curt.

"So, what brings you to this part of the country, my friend?" the blonde man enquired.

Severus knew the best way was to ask the question directly. "Do you still have a house at Paris, Lucius?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? Are you planning on visiting Paris?" Severus could tell the man was intrigued by the idea.

"As a matter of fact, yes." _Take that, Malfoy._

"Splendid, my friend! Splendid. I never heard you mention travelling before. About time you started to enjoy yourself." The man hid his surprise too quickly but wasn't fast enough to escape Severus's notice.

Yet, his last words pinched him like a thorn. He wasn't really going to Paris to enjoy himself; he wasn't even going of his own accord.

Lucius Malfoy became busy with the house-elf he summoned, while Severus glowered at the fire with bitterness, careful not to show anything on his face.

After a few minutes, Lucius turned to him. "Here, this is a portkey that'll take you straight to our Paris house. But remember, I purchased it from the muggles, so it doesn't come with house-elves or any other magical assistance. Although, I do believe Narcissa had the chance to furnish it according to her wishes, so you'll not have any problems there. The neighbors are all muggles and the neighborhood is interesting enough, especially the bar around the corner."

Severus did notice the glint in the man's eyes when he mentioned the bar.

"Now, I hope you enjoy Paris with your lady, Severus." Lucius smirked.

"Who said anything about a lady?" the words had left his mouth too quickly, Severus realized.

"So, there _is_ indeed a lady. You are a lucky man, Severus. Not all of us can enjoy like you do. And she must be very special; after all you don't take just anyone on a Paris getaway."

Severus didn't respond to this comment with words, just a glare.

"And don't worry; I can still keep a secret. You can enjoy your holiday without worrying about an article in the Daily Prophet. Now, get going. Ladies do not like being kept waiting. And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else."

"Of course. Thank you, Lucius."

"I'm glad to be of assistance, my friend. And don't forget about Draco's nuptial, Severus. You are after all his best man." Lucius reminded him as he apparated away.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting worried in the Headmaster's study when he disappeared in his bedroom for too long. He had told her he was going to pack his things. But, it was almost an hour and she wondered if the man had changed his mind halfway through his packing.

At last, she plucked up her courage and entered the bedroom, after a sharp knock. There was a packed black bag kept in the center of his enormous bed, but the man himself was nowhere to be found.

She was coming out of his empty bathroom when she heard the familiar swishing of his robes.

"But, you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts! It's mentioned in Hogwarts, a History." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yes, _you_ can't. That doesn't mean, _I_ can't. And for the hundredth time, Miss Granger. Everything you read in a book isn't necessarily true." came his all too familiar sneer, reminding her of her school days.

"I thought, we agreed you should call me Hermione." She said, tersely.

"And yet you remind me of your student days when you say things like that. Surely, you saw me apparate here with your own eyes. And yet you make a statement, and I quote, ' _You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts'_."

Hermione had no answer for his remark for a change. She didn't like being told off, so she decided to change the topic, "And where did you apparate to _, as you obviously can_?"

"Why? Were you worried I had run off, Hermione?" he asked, silkily.

"No, Severus. I have full faith in you, that you would never betray your word." Hermione replied, confidently.

Her words seemed to test his already thinning patience. The subtle reference to the fact that he owed her his help despite his displeasure, made him inch closer to her till he towered over her.

"Careful there, girl. I do not like being controlled. And you do not know the kind of man I am, or what things I am capable of. I hope you are smart enough to not place your trust in a man like myself. Or do they call you 'the brightest witch of the age' just for your bright face?" Severus breathed these words down on her short form.

And instead of showing any signs of fright, Severus was surprised to see faint blush forming at the witch's cheeks.

It was true that her ex-professor had called her a bright face. It wasn't much of a compliment. In fact, it was part of the serious warning he had given her and yet all her focus was on the part that he found her face bright. He was indeed a man to be feared, probably the strongest wizard in the country. She was careful to keep her face blank, her Occlumency shields kicking in; but the curious hint of his eyes told him that he had noticed the change. _It wasn't that easy to deceive a spy!_

"And yet, I don't feel threatened by you. In fact, I feel safer when I'm with you."

These words left both of them confused, Although true, Hermione had never intended to say that in front of the Headmaster, and judging by his face Severus Snape hadn't expected to hear them either.

After a moment of awkward silence, Severus spoke, "I've made arrangements for our travel, Miss… er, Hermione. A portkey will take us to Paris in about forty-five minutes. You should ready your things by that time."

"A portkey? Yes, that would be more convenient than taking muggle transport. So, that's where you disappeared to? Couldn't you simply tell me that, Severus?"

"And where would the fun be in that, Hermione? Now, do you need to collect anything from your house?"

"No, I have everything right here." Hermione said, pointing to her beaded bag.

"Nice to see you've come all but prepared. Perhaps, I should change into muggle attire before leaving."

Severus stared at her pointedly, before she realized that she should leave him alone to get dressed. _Damn, the woman had no sense of personal space!_

Hermione thought about her own clothes. She had been under the impression that they would be travelling by train, just like she had when she went with Ron and the family. And now, Severus had already acquired a Portkey, and it meant that they would likely be spending the evening in Paris. The clothes she was wearing seemed too casual and so she changed into a sleeveless floral dress, pairing it with a summer blazer and platform heels.

Hermione was halfway through her hair, when Severus appeared from his room. Clad in a white shirt, a color that she never thought the man wore; and blue jeans, he looked handsome. His collar was unbuttoned, and his sleeved were folded to reveal strong muscular arms. The change in his appearance was striking, almost as if he had taken a Polyjuice Potion.

"I assure you, Miss… Hermione. I am not under the effects of the potion you brewed in your second year. Quite an achievement, I must say. I must also point out that you were lucky, there were innumerable different ways it could've gone wrong and not all of them repairable."

"Are you using Legillimency on me, Severus?" Hermione asked, almost dropping the comb from her fingers. Harry had told her all about his notorious skills. She had been trained at Occlumency in her training at the Ministry, yet she wasn't sure her defenses would hold against the infamous wizard.

"I didn't need to; you were broadcasting your thoughts to me when you think so loudly. And believe me, Hermione. You will definitely feel it when someone violates your mind without permission." He added bitterly.

"Sorry. I was wrong to jump to conclusions so quickly." Hermione admitted.

"And you say you trust me." Severus scoffed.

"So, you knew about the Polyjuice Potion? Back, then?"

"Who do you think made the potion that turned you back from the cat you had impersonated."

Hermione bit back a retort, while she pulled her hair together in a ponytail. It took a special shampoo, a potion of her own invention, to finally tame down her hair to the way she had wanted.

She was about to tie her hairband, when Severus spoke quietly. "Leave it open. It suits you better."

She didn't answer but hailed his advice.

When it was time to take the Portkey, Severus took out a large white feather from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"This is our Portkey, Miss… Hermione. Make sure you hold on to this, we have two minutes." Severus told her, checking his muggle watch.

Hermione checked for her bag and double-checked that Severus was carrying his, and then glanced at the Portkey. She held one corner of the feather and eyed it curiously. She hadn't seen a feather like this before, and she wondered what bird it was from.

Severus noticed her glance, and said, "The feather is from a white peacock, if you're interested."

 _Nothing really escapes his critical eyes, or is it simply me who's so easy to read? 'Thoughts too loud', like he said._

Before Hermione could answer him back, he warned, "Hold on."

It happened immediately: Hermione felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; she could feel the older wizard at her side, their shoulders touched; they were both speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the feather as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then—

Her feet slammed into the ground, and she was lying on the wooden floor of what looked like a splendidly furnished house. She reprimanded herself for not preparing for the Portkey, she had been focusing on how to answer Severus's snide comment when her focus should've rather been on the portkey.

But now the damage was done. _He must think I'm still a stupid school girl._

His hand shot forward to help her and she took it. In the hurry to get back up she almost collided into her ex-professor's chest. The same musky fragrance from the morning filled her senses, and she also noted a hint of oceanic and spicy scents with it.

It took her a full minute to tear herself away from him and stand back up on her own feet. _Has she always been this clumsy?_ Severus usually didn't have any problems with stunning women pinning themselves on him, but this was Hermione Bloody Granger.

"Are you comfortable, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus. Thank you. Where exactly are we?" Hermione asked, walking around the house trying to get his smell out of her system.

"Lucius Malfoy has quite graciously agreed to let us into his house, for the duration of our stay here. It's been bought from a muggle, so there will be no magical assistance. You are free to choose a room." Severus said, in the same blank voice he used in his lectures.

"Does he know then? That I am with you?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"No, I understand that you meant to keep this to yourself. He's under the impression that I'm here with my... friend."

Hermione didn't need telling anything else, and she went on to explore the house. The house was moderate enough, and it was equipped efficiently. Each room had different colors and furniture, giving them their own personality. She ended up choosing the warm pastel yellow room, which had a window overlooking the street outside, which was full of people enjoying their evenings.

Not wanting to waste any further time, Hermione went out of the room, to find that Severus had taken the opposite room. She knocked.

"Do you think we could go by the Eiffel Tower and start our search?" she asked when he emerged at the doorstep.

"Of course, the quicker the better." Severus answered.

Severus placed some protective wards around the house, and they both headed out into the streets of Paris.

Half an hour later, they were both inside a restaurant at the first level of the Eiffel Tower.

Hermione was ecstatic to relive what had been the most romantic moment of her life. She didn't even notice the cringe on Severus's face as she droned on about that evening.

"That's right where it had happened." She said, pointing excitedly at the particular table.

"We were all sitting here, all our family at the surrounding table. And suddenly, he gets down on his knees and takes out this ring. Oh, it was so romantic!"

"What kind of ring did you say it was? An engagement ring, I presume?" Severus asked, looking for an excuse to be saved from her descriptive story.

"Actually, no. It's not an engagement ring. The family engagement ring actually went to Fleur, being the eldest daughter-in-law. The ring Ron gave me has been in his family for years too. But I think the magical enchantments have worn off." She replied in a low voice.

"You mean to say that Mr. Weasley was angry at you just for losing an old ring?" Severus was surprised, and there were very few things that could surprise him anymore.

"It's not just an old ring. It's our engagement ring, now. And I need to find it." Hermione bit back.

Severus shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. _The girl was really hopeless when it came to the matters of love. And, here I used to think that she was smart!_

"Might I suggest we use magic detector charm, for the trace of magic that's _still_ left in that ring of yours?"

Hermione noticed that the man was pissed, and a part of her mind told her that he had good reason to be.

"That's actually a great idea." She agreed.

They both searched the entire area Hermione remembered covering during her last vacation, but they couldn't find the ring.

Then, Hermione suggested checking the hotel they'd stayed in when she was there last time. The staff told them there was no lost ring reported there in the last month. Though they were disappointed, Severus suggested they have their dinner there, and Hermione agreed.

After a wholesome dinner, it was already getting dark and Hermione was exhausted from their search. They were both walking back from the hotel, the Eiffel Tower was still visible from the street.

"I can't see why people find this Tower so attractive?" Severus said suddenly.

Hermione was surprised that there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was actually his honest opinion.

"Well, it's special for Muggles. For me it's special because it was where my mum and dad got engaged and I had told Ron I would like to be engaged here." Hermione replied.

"I rather prefer the streets here. The view of the Seine is incredible." He said, looking over at the river.

"Yes, it is."

"I hear the museums here are worth visiting." He continued.

"I never had the opportunity to visit them the last time. Ron doesn't really like going to museums. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. I've never really been anywhere outside England." Severus didn't know he shared this with her, and blamed it upon the wine he'd had at dinner.

"Maybe we can visit the museums here tomorrow, before we go on to Amsterdam." Hermione suggested.

Severus looked at her curiously. She must be desperate to want to find the ring, the way she had coerced him into accompanying her certainly proved that. And yet, she was willing to spend a day visiting museums just because he'd expressed his wish.

"You don't have to waste your time on that. We are here to find the ring, not for me to take a vacation."

"Please, Severus. Even I want to visit the famous Louvre and I now remember even going to the Notre Dame Cathedral last time."

Severus didn't say anything else on the way. When they reached the house, Hermione was quick to retire to her room. She took a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom and changed into her comfortable night clothes.

Meanwhile, Severus lounged on the sofa in the sitting room for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He recalled Lucius's mention about the bar down the street, and decided to give it a try, rather than thinking about being alone in the same house with an attractive young witch.

Hermione had been sitting by the window, watching the Parisians walk by, when she spotted Severus on the street. Her eyes followed him to a local bar, just across the street. _Well, he was a single man. She couldn't really judge him for going out to a bar._

She didn't know why she felt slightly jealous, imagining some random French woman throwing herself at the dark-haired man. Severus Snape was attractive, she admitted. The way the women looked at him when he walked by them, the jealous looks she had received from them all evening, were all further proof of that. But she had no right feeling possessive over him. _Get a grip, Hermione. You are an engaged woman, for Merlin's sake!_

Hermione managed to get herself into an uneasy sleep. And she didn't notice Severus return merely half an hour later.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **How did I do? Sorry, if I disappointed.**

 **Thank you to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I am grateful to all of you for showing your appreciation.**

 **ndavis77, thanks for your review. I enjoyed reading it. Of course, Hermione isn't 'most women', so that explains why she couldn't keep the ring to herself. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Onyx Obsidian, you just explained the sole intent of the story. Haha, thanks for your review.**

 **:)**


End file.
